Fases de luna
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: La luna tiene faces, igual que una familia tiene las suyas, cada momento que pase en ella es importante y forma parte de las fases que atraviesan, imágenes de la familia Uchiha Hyuga partiendo de luna
1. Chapter 1

Esto que se llama fases de luna significa que verán pequeños momentos de la vida de los Uchiha Hyuga en el lapso de tiempo que pasa desde el final de luna hasta el epilogo, no les prometo actualizaciones en determinado tiempo ya que me dedicare sobre todo a mi primer shikatema una pareja con la que llevo tiempo deseando experimentar, luego a terminar mis fic parados por más de 2 años, pero si tengo alguna idea la escribiré y serán los primeros en verla así que aquí está el primero

* * *

Las dos lunas

La tranquilidad llenaba el ambiente mientras la nieve caía lentamente, el frío que envolvía el ambiente no lograba penetrar a aquella habitación, sentada en aquel a cómodo sillón una mujer de largos cabellos negroazulados, sus manos descansaban en su muy abultado vientre su rostro relajado de ojos cerrados labios levemente abiertos al compás de su respiración dejaban ver que dormía plácidamente, junto a ella en la silla una figura masculina con evidente incomodidad dormía con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la costumbre de años, sin embargo y a pesar de la nada cómoda situación dormía profunda y pacíficamente, una de sus manos se encontraba recargada en el descansabrazos por lo que podía sentir el calor que desprendido del cuerpo femenino.

Aun en silencio la mujer despertó de manera furtiva, su semblante mostraba dolor aunque trataba de disimularlo, bajo su mano y noto que estaba mojada sin embargo no se preocupó demasiado por ello sabía lo que significaba, intento levantarse pero otra punzada de dolor la atravesó obligándola a sentarse, los minutos comenzaron a pasar sin que el dolor desapareciera en vez de eso se hizo más fuerte hasta el punto en que ya no pudo contenerse y un gemido salió de sus labios, momento en que el hombre en la silla se levantó sobresaltado por el ruido

**\- Hinata - **exclamo él al ver el semblante de dolor que mostraba la mujer desde su posición **\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? - **pregunto con desesperación

**\- No, por primera… - **intento hablar pero otro pinchazo de dolor la interrumpió **\- por primera vez en meses estabas durmiendo - **termino de manera rápida antes de otra contracción se presentara

**\- Eso no importa - **la reprendió Sasuke con voz pausada **\- Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ir al hospital - **ordeno mientras la tomaba en sus brazos para levantarla del sillón

**\- No vamos a llegar - **replico ella conteniendo un grito **\- Van a nacer ya - **agrego mientras señalaba la cama a su marido

Sasuke deposito a Hinata en la cama y aunque intentaba mantener la calma, estaba a punto de ponerse histérico, cuando la escucho gritar de manera que le helo la sangre, volteo a mirarla, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y un hilo de sangre empezaba a asomarse por sus piernas.

**\- Sa…su…ke - **pronuncio con dificultad ante de soltar otro grito **\- ya vienen - **un nuevo grito saco del shock al pelinegro que mordió su dedo hizo unos sellos e invoco a un halcón al que inmediatamente mando fuera de la habitación

**\- ¿Que necesitas que haga? - **pregunto de inmediato al voltearse para mirar a su mujer sabiendo que ella tenía conocimientos sobre como procederé

**\- Ven aquí - **pidió la mujer **\- levanta mi vestido y revisa si logras ver la cabeza de uno de los gemelos - **indico

El Uchiha obedeció de inmediato esbozando una sonrisa al pensar el placer con que en otra ocasión lo había hecho, misma que se desvaneció cuando hecho un vistazo como se le pidió **\- Estas sangrando demasiado - **dijo aparentemente con voz neutra pero para Hinata no pareció desapercibido el terror en su voz

**\- Es normal - **trato de calmarlo pero un nuevo grito escapo de sus labios **\- Un parto es más aparatoso de lo que en realidad pasa - **añadió con una sonrisa cansada esperando que eso lo tranquilizara

Sasuke asintió sin sentirse tranquilo pero hasta que su halcón regresara con la Inuzuka o Tsunade, Hinata y los gemelos solo lo tenían a él **\- Veo la cabeza de uno de los gemelos - **exclamo con voz estrangulada y el corazón latiéndole más rápido de lo recordara

Hinata asintió ante las palabras de su marido **\- Ahora coloca una mano debajo para recibirlo y la otra arriba para que lo ayudes de ser necesario - **explico y un nuevo grito se presentó en la habitación

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._

Era una suerte que tuviera el sueño ligero por lo que despertaba antes de que su hijo llorara con fuerza, después de alimentarlo lo paseo un poco por su cuarto cuando algo llamo su atención, por la ventana vio pasar un halcón, se quedó quieta sin estar segura miro un momento más al exterior hasta que desechó la idea ¿Qué haría un halcón por la noche y en medio de una nevada? vio que su pequeño estaba dormido, lo deposito en la cuna y salió de aquella habitación para encaminarse a la suya, su marido dormía en la cama por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo se acostó a su lado e intento conciliar el sueño, sin embargo la sensación de que no había imaginado al ave se lo impidió, tal vez era una exagerada pero incluso si lo imaginaba necesitaba estar tranquila.

**\- Neji - **llamo a su marido moviéndolo un poco para que despertara cosa que sucedió inmediatamente

**\- ¿Qué pasa Tenten? ¿Shiroki está bien? - **pregunto con ansiedad pues aunque se turnaban para atender al bebe era ella quien mayoritariamente se encargaba de eso y no solía despertarlo

**\- Shiroki está bien - **contesto la mujer **\- es solo que - **se mordió los labios aun indecisa y luego dijo **\- Creo que vi al halcón de Sasuke pasar mientras lo alimentaba, tal vez me equivoque pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que algo le pasa a Hinata - **confeso por fin haciendo que el Hyuga despabilara completamente

**\- Es poco probable que te equivoques y si el Uchiha mando una invocación significa que algo grave está pasando con Hinata-sama - **explico el hombre mientras se vestía de manera rápida para salir a averiguar que sucedía **\- Quédate aquí cuando sepa algo te avisare - **se acero a ella le dio un beso y se marcho

Cuando salió la nevada aunque leve era abundante, la acumulación de la misma dificultaba el caminar en ella al hundirse hasta sus rodillas sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, cuando hubo recorrido un tramo pronto se le unió otra figura, una mujer pocos años mayor que el quien caminaba con rapidez pero sin dejar la preocupación

**\- Hana-san - **saludo Neji a la mujer **\- ¿Qué pasa con Hinata-sama?- **pregunto de manera directa

**\- Se puso en labor - **respondió de manera rápida sin dejar de avanzar **\- no se hace cuanto pero supongo que Sasuke no quiso arriesgarla sacándola de su casa con este clima - **agrego, el Hyuga asintió pensando que al menos el Uchiha no era tan estúpido como para arriesgar a su prima y a sus sobrinos

Caminaron por las calles de manera rápida hasta llegar a la residencia de los Uchiha, para suerte de ambos la puerta estaba abierta así que se adentraron en ella, subieron hasta la habitación del matrimonio Uchiha y lo que vieron allí los sorprendió.

Sasuke estaba sentado al lado de una cansada y feliz Hinata, cada uno de ellos tenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en lo que hasta hace unas horas era parte de la ropa de cama, la cual estaba manchada de sangre y en el suelo a los pies de la misma descansaba un kunai con vestigios de sangre, junto a restos de lo que fuera el cordón umbilical de los gemelos.

Hana hizo un ruido llamando la atención de los nuevos padres, primero reacciono Sasuke quien le hablo a la recién llegada**\- Revísalos - **fue la orden que dio y la Inuzuka obedeció con una sonrisa burlona pues se acostumbró a la manera de ser el Uchiha.

La Inuzuka reviso tanto a la madre como a los recién nacidos, después de asegurarles a los hombres que todo estaba bien se retiró dejando a los tres menores

**\- Hinata-sama - **pronuncio Neji y su prima lo miro inmediatamente

**\- Estoy bien Nii-san - **contesto a la muda pregunta del mayor **\- Sasuke me ayudo- **esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su marido quien contemplaba a sus hijos recién nacidos **\- ve a casa, Tenten-san debe estar preocupada - **pidió y aunque no lo deseaba sabiendo que la Inuzuka aseguraba que todo estaba bien se marcho

Una vez que los padres se quedaron solos, Sasuke dejo de mirar a sus hijos para mirar a su mujer, le dio un beso en la frente

**\- ¿Cómo se llamaran? - **pregunto en voz baja la pelinegra

**\- ¿Qué has pensado? - **correspondió Sasuke

La mujer quien aún estaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo sonrió un poco **\- solo he pensado el nombre de la niña - **contesto apenada, el pelinegro la miro con una ceja alzada y ella añadió **\- Tsuki, he pensado en que su nombre sea Tsuki - **por el rabillo del ojo vio que él asintió en silencio

**\- entonces nuestro hijo se llamara Yue - **pronuncio con tal serenidad que Hinata hubiera podido jurar que ya lo tenía planeado

**\- Yue - **repitió ella **\- me gusta - **asintió **\- Tsuki y Yue Uchiha -**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primero si no lo saben tanto Tsuki como Yue significan luna de allí el nombre del cap nos leemos en el próximo y si hay alguna sugerencia es bienvenida


	2. La Canción de Sasuke

Ah pasado casi un año desde que publique por primera vez fases, debo ser sincera tengo varios cap por la mitad ideas que vienen a mi cabeza de manera salteada en el tiempo pero las fases tienen un orden esa es la razón de no haber publicado, este segundo cap por ejemplo vino a mi mente hace no más de dos semanas, agradezco a mi amiga misftis77 por ayudarme con la canción espero alguien siga leyendo esto de antemano aviso Sasuke puede estar muy oc

* * *

La canción de Sasuke

Le era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo para saberlo tan solo tenía que ver a sus hijos, los gemelos contaban ya con cinco meses y las diferencias entre ellos eran más notorias, desde los ojos blanco contrarrestando con los negros, hasta el carácter de cada uno de ellos, uno calmado y tímido mientras otro decidido y caprichoso pero siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa.

Aquel día fue especialmente difícil llegaba de una misión que resulto no solo una pérdida de tiempo sino una absoluta estupidez (aun no podía entender cómo fue que la catalogaron como rango A), por lo que realmente se encontraba fastidiado y su único deseo era darse un baño y dormir, mas al entrar en su hogar y escuchar las fuertes risas de sus hijos lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa y dirigirse a la habitación de los mismos, era la hora de dormir y aunque Hinata había terminado de alimentarlos los gemelos se negaba a caer en brazos de Morfeo, Tsuki en uno de sus brazos intentaba morder el mango del chokutou acción que terminaba simplemente llenándolo de saliva pues la pequeña Uchiha al carecer de dientes no lograba su cometido, su hermano en esos momentos se encontraba en el otro brazo al igual que su hermana intentaba mordisquear la oreja del conejo de peluche que su madre le había confeccionado. Al inicio los padres de los pequeños quisieron impedir dicho comportamiento pero el único resultado fue el implacable lloriqueo de parte de los infantes, después de haber intentado todo lo que se les ocurrió para evitarlo sin éxito alguno por fin decidieron simplemente permitirles dicho comportamiento al menos hasta que nacieran sus dientes, siendo así establecieron una rutina nocturna, una vez que los gemelos se hubieran alimentado, Sasuke o Hinata se quedaban con ellos mientras mordisqueaban su respectivo objeto favorito hasta quedarse dormidos, al tiempo que el otro bajaba a la cocina para preparar la comida para ambos.

Si bien ya no despertaban cada dos horas como durante los primeros meses aun no dormían la noche entera, además cada día tardaban más en dormir o al menos así le parecía al pelinegro, pues las noches que le tocaba a él cocinar su mujer aparecía solo unos minutos después, en tanto él tardaba el tiempo suficiente para que la comida estuviera lista y humeante en la mesa, eso (aunque jamás lo admitiría) no solo lo frustraba sino que lo hacía sentir un mal padre, Hinata se encargaba de ellos de tal manera que parecía fácil mientras sabedor de que eso no era verdad solo podía admirarla más y sentirse afortunado de que fuera su mujer.

La primera en verlo fue la pequeña Tsuki quien sin dudarlo alejo una de sus regordetas manos de su mordedera para estirarla hacia su padre, dicha acción hizo que su madre y hermano también voltearan para descubrir al Uchiha mayor en el umbral de la puerta con su (en apariencia) inalterable rostro, al descubrirlo la mujer sonrió e intento levantarse pero antes de lograrlo su marido llego hasta ella para tomar a la niña en brazos y así hacerle más fácil la acción.

**\- Te preparare el baño - **hablo la mujer una vez se levantó con el niño en sus brazos dispuesta a marcharse pero una mano la sujeto por su muñeca impidiéndoselo

**\- Dame a Yue - **pidió Sasuke cuando Hinata dio la vuelta para poder verlo

**\- Pero Sasuke-kun debes descansar - **reprendió al hombre suavemente

**\- Lo hare después de que los ponga a dormir - **y ante dicha afirmación de su esposa la señora Uchiha supo que no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión así que con cuidado coloco a su hijo en el brazo libre de su padre quien lo recibió con cuidado.

Una vez que sus hijos estuvieron en los brazos de su padre, la Uchiha se planteó retirarse sin decir nada más, pero aunque una sonrisa se encontraba en el rostro de Sasuke sabe que en ese momento se encuentra con más deseos de dormir que cualquier otra cosa por lo que decidida se acerca a los miembros de su familia, acaricio los cabellos de los gemelos para luego dar un corto beso a Sasuke al separarse deslizo su labios por el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar a su oído donde susurro **\- Si quieres que duerman pronto deberías cantarles una canción - **le dio un nuevo beso esta vez en la mejilla y salió de la habitación con la rapidez de una niña que acaba de cometer una travesura.

Lo último que pudo ver fue le cabello de Hinata desapareciendo al momento en que dio vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo que llevaba a la planta baja, una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios llamando la atención de los infantes quienes balbucearon para que su padre los mirara **\- Su madre es una tramposa - **les dijo mientras con cuidado los acomodaba a ambos en un brazo para poder levantarse, el chokutou cayó al suelo y antes que la pequeña pudiera llorar se vio reemplazado por una de las patas del conejo al que Yue aun mordisqueaba una oreja **\- Tsuki ya es demasiado que te quedes con el mientras voy de misión no esperes que te lo de después de que estuvo en el suelo - **le aclaro Sasuke a la niña quien aún tenía gesto de querer llorar sin embargo comenzó a mordisquear la pata del peluche **\- Buena chica - ** felicito a su hija, con cuidado empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación mientras meditaba las palabras que su mujer dijera **\- Una canción… - **suspiro al aire y luego miro de nuevo a los bebés en su brazos **\- No conozco ninguna canción, aunque supongo que cualquier cosa estará bien - **las risas de los infantes sonaron por la habitación dándole confianza al pelinegro quien con voz calma empezó a cantar

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Solo transcurrieron unos minutos desde que Hinata abandonara la habitación, ya que planeaba darse un baño una vez que pusiera a dormir a los gemelos este estaba listo para ser usado, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, saco la cena que tenía lista y poniéndola al fuego para su cocción volvió a subir por las escaleras, sabedora de que su marido es una persona poco demostrativa no podía imaginarlo cantándole a sus hijos por lo cual subir tenía como finalidad encargarse de dormirlos mientras este se daba el tan merecido baño, pero se encontró con una imagen que se guardaría en su memoria

Parado entres las cunas con los niños en un brazo mientras con el otro acariciaba sus cabellos la voz de Sasuke resonaba de manera suave por todo el lugar **\- ****No voy a decirte, no hay nada**** bajo tu cama ****No te voy a vender, que todo está en tu cabeza Este mundo nuestro no es lo que parece****Los monstruos son reales, pero no están en tus sueños Aprende que puedes derrotar a las bestias Lo necesitarás para algunas personas que conoces ****-**las palabras salían de sus labios con fluidez , los gemelos habían dejado de mordisquear el peluche de conejo cuando su Sasuke comenzó a cantar, ahora Yue lo sujetaba contra si mientras Tsuki miraba atentamente a su padre quien seguía cantando **\- ****Buenas noches, asesino de demonios, buenas noches****Ahora es tiempo de cerrar tus cansados**** ojos****Hay demonios que matar y dragones para montar Si te ven venir ¡demonios! Mejor que se escondan ****\- **deposito a Tsuki en su cuna quien ya bostezaba con sus ojitos cada vez más cerrados, al verse solo en los brazos de su padre Yue se removió en ellos antes de imitar a su hermana y cerrar sus ojos** \- ****Buenas noches, buenas noches, buenas noches, Buenas noches, mi pequeño asesino buenas noches ****\- **al ver que el infante también se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños lo coloco en la cuna correspondiente y lo arropo repitiendo la acción con la niña mientras las últimas líneas salían de sus labios **\- ****Buenas noches, buenas noches, buenas noches, buenas noches ****\- **termino con voz suave y dando vuelta se percató de la presencia de la mujer recargada en el marco de la puerta

**\- Cantas muy bien - **dijo la pelinegra al acercársele y enrollar sus brazos en la cintura del hombre **\- aunque, Sasuke-kun, no crees que son muy pequeños para entender ese tipo de canción - **reclamo de manera suave mientras el hombre correspondió al abrazo

**\- Son pequeños, pero ellos la entienden, de verdad la entienden - **fue la respuesta del Uchiha para después besarla en la coronilla y salir de la habitación

* * *

la cancion se llama goodnight little demon slayer de voltaire como dije arriba gracias a miftis 77 por ayudarme con ella pasando a otras cosas si alguien ha leído mi fic clan en cuanto pueda darme un tiempo subiré el siguiente cap y explicare la tardanza mientras aquí sus comentarios

**danu22**: bueno estoy un poco loca asi que ya sabes aquí sigo con mis locuras, el epilogo era algo que ya estaba pensado desde que inicie luna asi que no podía cambiarlo, pero aquí sigo, respecto al juego del diablo tengo un par de cap para subir solo espero que misfits escriba uno nuevo para subir

**uchihinata 20: **lamento la tardanza si es un nuevo fic mas que nada son escenas aisladas de la familia Uchiha-Hyuga a lo largo de 20 años espero que te guste

**Zumekqi:** yo tampoco pensé escribirla pero ya vez la idea surgio y estoy de regreso espero te guste

**DAMIC00:** tarde pero seguro aquí esta la continuación

**ciin uchiha:** tarde pero seguro no dudes que lo continuare aunque no aseguro el tiempo

**Uchiha Hyuga hinata:** ya explique la tardanza espero el cap lo compense poco a poco ire subiendo los demas

**You fan :** gracias luna ha sido el proyecto a que he dedicado mas tiempo y esta es su continuación espero que te siga gustando lenta pero segura

**cherrymarce****:**aquí la continuación espero te guste


	3. Hiashi y Sasuke

Tarde pero seguro, disculpen que la distancia entre publicaciones pero entre ideas que se mezclan, trabajo y volver a tener vida amorosa estoy corta de tiempo este cap estuvo atorado en mi cabeza desde hace bastante espero que si alguien sigue leyendo le guste

* * *

Hiashi y Sasuke

Durante el embarazo y hasta el nacimiento de los gemelos era Sasuke quien salía de misión, las cuales procuraba que no fueran muy largas unos días como máximo, ahora los miembros del más jóvenes del clan Uchiha contaban con 8 meses y habiendo sido destetados Hinata regreso a las misiones, al igual que Sasuke procuraba que su duración no excediera la semana pues si bien sus hijos ya no dependían de ella para alimentarse dejarlos le causaba una gran angustia, otra regla era que alguno de los dos se quedaría en casa cuando el otro estuviera de misión, aun sabiendo que sus amigos y familia podrían cuidarlos en caso de ser necesario era una decisión tomada por ambos a riesgo de ser tachados de sobreprotectores.

Esa es la razón por la que ahora mismo se encontrara en el jardín de su casa viendo como sus hijos gateaban por él, sentado en la puerta que daba al dojo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios el cálido viento del verano se desvanecía dejando que el otoño hiciera su aparición, las primeras hojas que caían de los arboles iba a parar a las pequeñas manos de uno los Uchiha quien las miraban embelesado para después ser depositadas en las de su contraparte a modo de un regalo que terminaba siendo observado de la misma manera y luego depositado en el suelo apilándose en un pequeño montón sin muchas esperanzas de crecer.

**\- A esa edad se divierten con cosas tan sencillas - **la voz dura y profunda de Hiashi Hyuga se hizo presente con el aire, sin embargo Sasuke no se inmuto al escucharlo, los que si voltearon al percatarse de su presencia fueron los pequeños quienes comenzaron a gatear hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los hombres, mientras esperaban su llegada el mayor tomo asiento junto al pelinegro que seguía sin mencionar una palabra **\- No pareces sorprendido con mi presencia - **sentencio el castaño sin mirar al pelinegro

**\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Hinata dice que le gusta visitar a los gemelos - **fue la respuesta de Sasuke al agacharse y tomar en sus manos al pequeño Yue quien por fin había llegado hasta ellos y jalaba su pantalón **\- Aunque… debo decir que es algo que no esperaba estando yo aquí - **añadió mientras acomodaba al niño sobre su pierna de manera que quedara sentado frente a su hermana quien yacía en las piernas del Hyuga.

**\- Quiero asegurarme de que mis nietos están siendo bien cuidados - ** fue la respuesta del castaño, mientras retiraba las largas hebras de su cabello de la boca de la niña **\- Supongo que lo estás haciendo mejor que yo - **añadió sin mirar al Uchiha al momento que acaricio la regordeta mejilla del niño para luego volver a quitar su cabello de los labios de la niña

Si tenía que ser sincero la declaración de su suegro lo tomo por sorpresa, pues esperaba un ataque en vez de recibir una ligera nota de aprobación por parte del mayor **\- No sé mucho sobre bebés pero intento seguir las indicaciones que deja Hinata al pie de la letra- **respondió ya que implícitamente habían acordado una tregua no sería él como quien la rompiera, haciendo por ello que el silencio llenara el ambiente

El niño se removió en los brazos de su padre, al mismo tiempo que estiraba los brazos hacia el hombre que sostenía a su hermana **\- Yue deja de hacer eso - **llamo Sasuke la atención del pequeño, quien lo miro con interrogación en sus enormes ojos luego volvió su vista al frente y comenzó a estirarse nuevamente hacia el hombre castaño

**\- Bueno ya podemos decir quién es el favorito - **susurro Hiashi mientras acomodaba a Tsuki en una de sus piernas para poder colocar a Yue en la otra, estiro el brazo para tomar al niño quien no dejaba de intentar acercarse él desde las piernas de su padre. Una vez que el niño se encontraba en el regazo del Hyuga Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y desapareció en el interior de la casa **\- Su padre es un buen hombre - **menciono el hombre a los infantes quienes dejaron de pelear por los mechones de su larga cabellera y lo veían fijamente **\- pero él no necesita saber que lo pienso - **añadió más para sí que para los gemelos.

Hiashi dirigió su mirada a los gemelos otorgándoles una pequeña sonrisa que los hizo romper en carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que sus manitas se juntaban en un emocionado aplauso **\- Y tiene razón no importa si pueden o no usar su kekegenkai ustedes valen por su simple existencia - **sus palabras hicieron que los niños de nuevo rompieran en carcajadas el Hyuga acaricio los cabellos de ambos y retiro nuevamente de las hebras de cabello que los niños insistían en tratar de llevarlas a su boca.

Unos minutos después Sasuke regreso con un plato que contenía una manzana cortada en trozos largos y delgados de mis cuales dio uno a cada infante el cual se llevaron a la boca comenzando a masticarlos

**\- ¿No es demasiado dura para ellos? - **pregunto el mayor al mirar el ánimo con que los infantes mordisqueaban los alimentos que su padre les proporcionara

**\- Está bien, les ayuda a que las encías no les molesten mientras salen los dientes - **fue la respuesta del pelinegro, al momento tomar asiento una vez más, el silencio se instaló entre los dos hombres mientras miraban a los niños consumiendo sus alimentos

**\- Sasuke… - **rompió el silencio el Hyuga **-Hay muchas cosas de ti que odio, pero debo aceptar haces feliz haces feliz a mi pequeña - **soltó sin más Hiashi dejando en shock al pelinegro

ElUchiha estaba sus negros ojos clavados en el rostro de sus primogénitos **\- Estoy consciente que Hinata merece algo mejor de un vengador bañado en sangre, ella es como su nombre lo indica un lugar soleado, un solaz, un oasis en medio del desierto, ese lugar que encuentras una vez en la vida y no quieres dejarlo jamás - **levanto la mirada al mayor y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro **\- Después de la muerte de mis padres deje de pensar que podía ser feliz y después de Itachi supe que no merecía serlo, entonces llegó ella y en un momento a otro empecé a desear lo que había perdido - **sus negros ojos clavados en los blancos del padre de su mujer en los que se veía la expectación de este **\- ella estaba tan herida como yo, podía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos pero sin el rencor que se percibía en los míos, y aun así curo mis heridas, se preocupó y creyó en por mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, por eso mismo lo único que puedo hacer por ella es encargarme de hacerla sonreír mientras este en este mundo - **

Los ojos de Hiashi Hyuga se cristalizaron de manera apenas perceptible, el frío vengador, el demonio Uchiha profesaba por su hija una devoción como la que recordaba él mismo tenia por si fallecida esposa. Sin meditar el porqué de sus acciones regreso a los pequeños a los brazos de su padre poniéndose en pie, poso su mano sobre la cabeza del pelinegro para revolver sus cabellos como si fuera uno de los infantes **\- volveré mañana - **dijo el hombre al dejar libre los negros cabellos para proceder a marcharse.

* * *

Debo decir que este cap comenzó como una escena muy tierna entre abuelo y nietos pero termino siendo una especie de reconciliación entre suegro y yerno, la idea anterior la estoy retomando y espero subirlos pronto espero que me dejen sus comentarios

**cherrymarce****:**oh la canción me la recomendó una amiga pero si no me imagino a Sasuke cantando algo dulce y tierno Sasuke siempre será Sasuke, poco a poco pero no dejare el fic e intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible

**anime love: **voy tarde lo sé pero no dejare se subir cap aunque no puedo prometer una fecha exacta

**Alexita: **me hace muy feliz que luna sea tu fic favorito ya que nació de un capricho mío, igual que fases aunque el fic estará centrado en sus hijos veremos a algún adulto metido entre ellos


End file.
